Descendent
by Dr. Cullen
Summary: Meet Catherine Masen, a descendant of Edward and Bella. It all starts when the couple live together in the 1900's and have their first son, Nathan. When the Influenza hits, Carlisle if forced to save them. Later, we have Catherine, plus trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this story is going to be just a little bit confusing, so review if you have any questions. Somehow I thought of this in the shower, i think best in the shower. Ya, weird. This is my first shot at something not humours, it might really suck. Sorry. I am also putting my other stories on hold for the moment! Thanks, now go read!!**

**Setting: 1916****, right now everyone is human, except for Carlisle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –coughs- so not funny guys**

**In the beginning**

Bella rushed into the room, with a surprised look on her face. She had just married the man of her dreams: Edward Masen. She was so in love with him, nothing could ever break them apart. Nothing Bella thought to herself. She rushed up the grand staircase to her newlyweds study. She knocked twice on the door, and "Come in." Rang in her ears. She pushed open the great mahogany doors, and she looked her husband in the eyes. Edward Masen had bronzish hair, and blue sparkling eyes. He was very smart and handsome; he was reading a book before his wife entered the room. Their eyes met and they were both lost in each other. Bella came to her senses first.

"Edward, I have something to tell you!" Bella squealed.

"What is it love?" Edward questioned. He was now curious at what his wife could say. She had caught his attention.

"Edward, we are going to have a child!" Bella said, coming right out with it. Edward went up and hugged his wife. He was ecstatic; he never thought that he would be a father, let alone with the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"When did you find out?" Edward said, never breaking his hug with his wife. He could never let her go, not ever; he would protect her to the end of the world. Not that he wasn't going to already, but now there was his child to protect as well.

"I just came back from Dr. Cullen's office, he told me the news and I rushed back here as fast as I could, I wanted to tell you so much."

'Dear, I love you so much." Edward explained bringing her up into the biggest kiss of her life.

**a/n: So, I really want to know what you think, it could be really bad. I want to know what you guys think, should it be a girl or a boy, the baby. And should I skip ahead or come back in the middle of her pregnancy. So they can pick out names or something like that. For me too know this you have to review.**


	2. Safe and Stammering

**a/n: And the winner is... I'm not going to tell you. You must read and find out in this chapter. Thanks to all of the reviewers, some were not very nice. –cough Taryn cough- But a special thanks to her anyways for helping with some critiscm, not very constructive but thanks. And I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I was grounded from the computer for a whole week, and I just about died. But I wrote 3 chapters in that time, so be prepared for updates! And so sorry if it dosn't seem 1900's, this is fanfiction so use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: The baby is all that I own, nothing more. **

**Safe and Stammering**

Bella moaned and groaned rolling over in the lush topaz and cream coloured sheets. Lying next to her was her husband. He was still sleeping peacefully, like a baby in deep slumber. For how long Bella stared at her husband when he finally came to awaken. He awoke with a stretch of his arms, yawning like a mountain lion and his blue striking eyes still droopy with sleep slowly opened.

"Good morning love." Edward said, his voice dripping with morning breath.

"Good morning to you too." Bella replied, she was awake now, awake as she would ever be.

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's creamy brown hair and rolled over to get out of his side of the bed. He moved gracefully but aggressively, like a cheetah. He moved over to her side of the bed to help Bella out. He extended his arm, showing his wedding ring. Bella reached and grabbed his hand exposing hers. She swung her legs out of the bed, so now she was sitting up. Bella was quite along at the moment, approximately 7 months. As her baby bump grew bigger and bigger everyday Edward never left her side. Watching her like a hawk, considering how clumsy Bella was.

Today they had a meeting with Dr. Cullen. It marvelled both Masen's how young he looked. Dr. Cullen had to looks of a god. He had blonde hair and he was appeared young. But what caught both Edward and Bella off guard was his pale skin and the bags under his eyes. But even more then that was how his eyes seemed to change colours.

With help from Edward, Bella was dressed in a matter of minutes.

Bella was wearing a dark blue sundress, with her hair flowing elegantly down her back. In her hair was a dark blue bow, completing the outfit.

Edward was wearing dress pants; they were casual but still dressy. They were black while his shirt was white and buttoned to the top, all but two.

They walked down the Chicago Street, together, hand in hand. Bella's diamond from her ring, glinting in the sunlight. They walked leisurely, enjoying each other's company. It was always busy in Chicago. The sun was shining and the city was awake and full of movement.

Edward held open the door open into a small reception area. It was a small building, but Dr. Cullen was one of the worlds finest. The room was adorned white with Carlisle's diplomas and a ring of chairs around the outside of the room.

Bella made her way over to one of the chairs, seating herself. Edward walked up to the receptionist to check in for her appointment. Once they were checked in Edward made his way back over to his wife. They chatted quietly for a few moments the door opened and Dr. Cullen emerged.

"And remember, one tablet a day for 3 days." He said with a distinct British accent. A mother and a son waved farewell and exited the office. Dr. Cullen walked over to the receptionist to pick up the next patients sheets.

"Ahh, Mrs. Masen. This way please." Edward helped his wife out of the chair and over to the examination room. Bella shuffled over to the table and sat down. Meanwhile Edward on the other hand sat down on a chair in the room. Dr. Cullen followed, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Mrs. Masen, have you had any problems lately." He inquired.

"None."

"OK, this is good news." Carlisle said smiling. "We are just going to have a little check-up and see if there are any problems."

"That is no problem." Bella insured the Doctor and her husband.

"Do you have any concerns Mr. Masen?"

"None." Edward said, giving his wife a smile, a crooked smile.

"Alright then, let us get started with some tests."

OoOoOo

Both Edward and Bella were sitting eagerly in the waiting room. Dr. Cullen had taken some tests to see if the baby was fine, and to see what gender it was going to be. Both sat in their seats, comfortable in each other's presence as well as the silence that enveloped both.

A few minutes Dr. Cullen returned from his office. Edward jumped up out of his seat, Bella followed not far behind her husband.

"Your test results came back positive. That means that your son is safe and sound." Carlisle said, studying the faces of the Masen's.

"M-My son?" Bella stammered.

**a/n: Alright, some will be happy, some will not with my choice for their child. Personally I think that a boy suits them. I have decided that the next two chapters I wrote are to be combined. So be ready for ****another update coming soon. Please review and tell me how I am doing with this whole non-humorous story thing. **


	3. The Cherry on a Sundae that has Melted

**a/n: Alright, here we go again, this will be interesting. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing, except for the baby. **

**The Cherry on the Sundae that Has Melted**

She awoke with a start. Bella could hear her heartbeat in her ears, sweat was pouring off of her forehead, and her hands were clammy. To top off the sundae that has already melted, she was having trouble getting air into her lungs.

"Edward." Bella said hoarsely, she could not make out her normal voice. She was scared and she needed her husband. However he did not awake. "Edward." Bella said again, beginning to worry. She tried to move her husband but after a few moments quickly gave up. She reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and grabbed a book. She took the book and hit him on the head with it. He awoke then.

"Bella, what do yo-." He stopped and took a second look at his wife. "Bella," Edward started slowly, his voice full of concern, "is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I think that baby is coming. " Bella replied, thinking on getting air to her lungs. She thought back to last night. She remembered the name that they had settled on, how much they loved it. That was last thing coherent Bella could remember or see, because things started to swirl in front of her, and then everything was black.

OoOoOo

Watching his wife, Edward Masen rocked his arms back and forth. Trying to be careful not awaken their son. Nathan Anthoney Masen had been born at 1:12 a.m. successfully. But this procedure had been different than the rest that Dr. Cullen had done. For him and to the rest of the medical world, this was something extraordinary. The carrier of the child had blacked out during the birth. Little Nathan had yet to open his eyes, perhaps he was waiting for his mother to hold him. Edward heard a sound, he glanced towards his wife who was opening her eyes. He rose from his chair across the room from the bed. Bella opened her eyes, and her and Edward's eyes met. Bella was the first to break the gaze, looking at their son.

"Nathan." Bella whispered, so small that Edward could barely hear it. Bella extended her arms, and Nathan was rested in there. She hugged him close to her body, never wanting to let go. Then to their surprise the little Masen opened his eyes. His eyes were green, and his hair a little tuft of bronze hair. It seemed to both of them that Nathan inherited Edward's outward appearance. But Bella's sweet and kind heart and perhaps her clumsiness.

"The cherry on the sundae." Edward said, both of the Masen's still lost in their son's eyes.

**a/n: Alright, the probably most anticipated chapter, Nathan Anthoney Masen is born. –does little happy dance-. Alright you can review, and the next chapter will be posted soon. But not too soon, too much to do, in a little amount of time. But review!**


	4. Memories

**a/n: Alright, alright, no need for applause, I am back. Since I am out of school (which has been very scary last couple of days, too say the least) I will be writing some more, hoping to update every other day, but I can get sidetracked sometimes. So we left off last chapter with Nathan Anthoney Masen being born. This chapter is going to be dedicated to my friend Melissa (melissamarie173), with that because this authors note is a little long on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Nathan is all that I own, sadly, for now.**

**Memories**

Edward Masen sat in his study, reading the daily paper: The Chicago Tribune. He sat gazing wordlessly at the top story on the front.

_Deadly Pandemic Hits_

He was worried for his son, who was celebrating his first birthday as of today. Bella had gone over the top preparing for this. Cake, balloons, everything was ready. Nathan had almost broke the bank, nothing was to good for their son.

The doorbell rang signalling Mr. Masen to put down his paper, and rush to open the door. He ran down the grand staircase, hoping all the way that his wife would answer the door. Edward reached the bottom of the stairs, to find his wife sitting in the living room.

"Dear, could you answer the door?"

"Of course my darling." Edward walked casually over to the great doors. With a heave he opened the door, to find none other than Bella's best friend Melissa.

"Edward, how are you?" Melissa questioned.

"Fine, thank-you. Please come and have a seat." He gestured over to the living room.

"Bella!"

"Melissa!" Bella carefully set down Nathan in his crib in the living room and ran over to her best friend. "I haven't seen you for so very long!" Melissa dark chocolate hair with caramel highlights and milkchocolate eyes. Both girls hugging each other. While Edward on the other hand stood awkwardly at the door frame. Finally letting go off one another, they sat down.

"Melissa, tell me off your ride over here."Bella questioned, meanwhile Edward was quickly losing interest, he was contemplating whether he should go upstairs and start to read the newspaper once again. He decided that he would, but he would bring Nathan with him.

"Well, did you hear about the disease that hit. You aren't allowed to use the trolley unless you are wearing a mask. Dreadful really." Melissa explained. All of the sudden Edward recalled something earlier that he was reading. The flu hits young adults, and kills quickly. He raced up the stairs into his study, grabbing the paper. Scanning line after line, looking for the symptoms. Down towards the bottom he found it, he had hoped that it was not the normal symptoms of the flu, otherwise Bella had caught the strain. He read, read and read over and over again what was printed. He felt his forehead, not only had Bella caught the disease, but he had too.

**a/n: Okay, that really wasn't my best, but now both Edward and Bella had caught the flu, and what will become of Melissa??? Some people have been asking me the time and setting so here is a time line for you.**

**1916- Edward and Bella are married (15), Bella finds out she is pregnant**

**1917- Nathan is born, they are 16**

**1918- Present in the story, find out they have the strain, they are 17 when they "die"**

**Okay, that is the time line for this story, next chapter will be up tomorrow or after Christmas, depending on the review I receive.**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**a/n: Alright, here we go once again. This is most likely probably going to be the last chapter of the 1900's, then we will move to present day. For further information about the next couple of chapters, you can read the bottom authors note. Until then you can read this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to **_**Jasper's Fangirl**_**, for her brilliance!**

**Disclaimer: Nathan Anthoney Masen is all that I own, even if I sued Stephenie Meyer for stealing ideas, hey that just might work. Now if you excuse me the Loony Bin is calling.**

**The Beginning of The End**

"Dr. Cullen to Ward 4" A voice sounded over the intercom. Carlisle ran down the hallway, this was his chance he thought to himself. So many years, decades, centuries of waiting, waiting for this precise moment. After all those years of night, of loneliness this was his chance. He vowed on earlier in the 1700's that he would not take someone's life the way his was taken from his. But being around these people that were dying in the hospital, he realized that for once he could find a family, or a mate.

Lost in his thoughts he easily pushed open the doors, they were the entrance to Ward 4, this ward was the last. Everybody and anybody in this room knew they were going to die, now or within a couple of days. On the few beds in this room laid the dead and dying of Chicago. He quickly scanned the room, looking for the ones that he sought. He found the Masen's in the back corner of the room, dying together. Carlisle rushed over to the bed, to find both of them barley alive. Just barely breathing, but still strong enough to hold each other's hand in their last moments.

"Do you wish to live?' He questioned, hoping that both said yes. Edward and Bella weakly nodded their heads in response. They wanted to see their son one last time, just once before the passed on. "Then you must listen to me," Carlisle stopped, he had their attention "pretend to be dead." He paused, waiting for them to comply. Bella closed her eyes, Edward was not far behind. "Dead!" Carlisle feigned. "I will go and dispose of them." He said nobody bothered to argue. He lifted both of the Masen's into his arms, and walked calmly out the doors of Ward 4.

OoOoOo

He walked up the steps of the grand mansion, carefully, calculating each step. It had been 2 weeks since he had saved the Masen's. Edward and Bella where at his home, they had taken the last name of Cullen. Melissa had been watching over the child, in the old Masen home.

He looked once at the door, remembering them. How they would not see their darling boy again. Not at least for a while. He knocked softly on the grand wood of the house. He could her feet shuffling behind the doors. Finally they swung open, and their stood Melissa holding Nathan.

"Dr. Cullen." Melissa stammered. She was inquiring what he was doing here. She had not heard from her friends or their doctor for weeks.

"May I come in?" Carlisle inquired.

"Of course. Sorry for being so rude, please come in." She moved out of the way, letting the young doctor pass by. He let himself walk on into the entry. "What brings you here Dr. Cullen?"

"Business, I am afraid to tell you that both Edward and Bella Masen have passed on." His voice was deep, deeply sorry. "I am sorry." The look on Melissa's face was to be etched into Dr. Cullen's memory for ever. She cried, Melissa and Bella had grown up together. They never left each other's side. When Bella was married, Melissa left for college; very few women had that opportunity. They had gone their own ways, but this loss was devasting to her. Solemnly she nodded.

"Before they left us, they asked one thing of me." He paused, Melissa's face stricken with tears looked towards him. "They asked me to make sure that you were to look over Nathan."

"Of course."

"Then this is good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Melissa questioned.

"Yes, I have been offered a job elsewhere." Carlisle said, carefully studying her features. He let himself out of the house, walking down the walk.

"Good-bye." Nathan said, as he watched to Doctor leave.

**a/n: Finally, Nathan speaks. The next couple of chapters ****is**** going to be present, somewhere other than Forks. So I need ideas for places, and names of Descendants. Should their great-great someone or other be a boy or a girl****, and I need names. So you need to review for me too know this. I most likely will update tomorrow, but not Christmas. Merry Christmas and review!**


	6. One More Time

**a/n: I am sick, right before Christmas, this stinks. So I decided to write a chapter, thanks for all of the reviews that I got, i loved them all. This chapter once again is going to be dedicated to **_**Jasper's Fangirl**_**, because she has some really great ideas. ****I am also starting with different points of view, because that will seem to fit this story from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I own the main character in this chapter, the Descendant. Otherwise then that I really don't own anything, sadly.**

**One More Time**

**Cpov (Not who you think it is)**

_Beep Beep Beep, _my alarm clock went off. _Another day of torture that I must embrace, joy. _I rolled out of bed, only to look myself in the mirror in my room. I looked like a plain person, brown hair, and dark green eyes.

Finally I had enough of looking at my disappointing self, time to move onto my shower.

I enjoyed my showers. I loved to feel the scalding hot water cascade down my back, the suds of the shampoo on my fingers. I loved it all, everything. I turned off the water and grabbed a worn out green towel. I wiped of the steam of the mirror, and started to apply my make-up. My eye shadow colour for today was a brown, soft, but dark at the same time. Then my eyeliner, a thick dark line surrounding my eyes. Then my mascara, black eyelashes covered by more black. I looked at myself, yep. I loved my look. I went back to my room to get changed.

I put on skinny black jeans, and my chain belt. Then my favourite Linkin park shirt, one last look in the mirror and I bounded down the stairs. I grabbed my coat, black, and my black binder and headed out the door. I always walked to school, time to think, and time to refresh my mind.

OoOoOo

I arrived at school, only to be booed at.

"Emo!"

"Get lost!" Along with a chorus of those, mean ugly stares from the popular crowd. The cheerleaders, people who thought and were better than everyone else. Pushing my way through that crowd, towards locked number 266, reaching my destination I put in my com. 54-24-14, and leaving my books in my locker. I grabbed my gym bag, and headed out into the hallway once more.

OoOoOo

I walked out on to the squeaky gym floor. I sat down on the bleachers, alphabetically. As always, I had Jamie Miller on the left side of me, popular girl looking in her compact mirror. On my right side I had my friend Melissa Lyle. She was like me, both the same, misunderstood. Nobody like us, we were acquainted with that feeling. Tying my shoe, my friend nudged me.

"Liz, look."

I watched as three inhumanly beautiful entered the gym. They looked too old to be in the 11th grade, they all looked like seniors. Great, more popular kids to make fun of me, popular. They were pale, tall except for the one. She had short black hair, and looked to be less than 5 feet. Then there was the male, bronze hair, and insanely in shape. The last one, I felt like I knew, she looked like me, except so much more beautiful. Brown hair waving down her back, and a really nice figure. What was I thinking, she was nothing like me.

"Class, meet Alice Cullen," Coach pointed to the short pixie like girl, "Edward Cullen," He pointed to the godlike one, "And Bella Hale. They are going to be in gym class with you, everyday." He looked at them and motioned for them to go and sit down, they followed. The way they walked was inhuman. They were so graceful, something that would break a ballerina's heart. "Catherine Masen, come here." The Bella girl and Edward whipped their heads toward me. And all of the sudden, I felt afraid.

**BellaPOV**

Did the teacher just say Catherine Masen? I thought that line was wiped out, ending with Nathan.

**EdwardPOV**

No this can't be, it just can't be. The line ended with Nathan, didn't it?

**a/n: Alright, met the Descendant. Catherine Elizabeth Masen. So, was that good??? Review and tell me ideas, what should happen with her. And I had to bring back a Melissa, just because she helped out the Masen family so much. Have a Merry Christmas**** and Happy New Year, and review!**


	7. Facing the Truth

**a/n: I am so so so very sorry for not updating. I promised to most of the people that reviewed that I would update on boxing day, but I never did. And i am so sorry for that, but because of my mistake I am posting one extra long chapter for you today. And answering some questions that I had last time in my reviews. Catherine is Nathan's great-great granddaughter, ****and the rest of the family is still there, Bella just couldn't be Bella Cullen, and have Edward Cullen as well when they are posing as brothers and sisters. So therefore we have Bella Hale, ta da, ****hope that clears some stuff; it is also present day in Anchorage Alaska. **

**Facing the Truth**

**BellaPov**

The line ended with Nathan, the line ended with Nathan. I kept repeating that over and over again in my head. I had watched the Masen family line since I had been changed, Nathan died with no children. This is just not possible. I watched the country fly by me, as me and my family sped home. I sat in the passenger seat of the car, my husband driving the Volvo; we had Jasper and Alice in the back seats. Right behind us in the Jeep Wrangler was Rosalie and Emmett.

We pulled in to our drive way, exposing our great house. Three levels, white. It was a Victorian, just like our house in Forks, Washington. I closed the door and was in the house in a fraction of second. My husband was right behind me; we raced up the great spiralling staircase into Carlisle's study.

"Come in."

I pushed open the doors, bustling into the office. "Bella?" Carlisle, asked concerned.

"Well I was in gym today, and well Edward tell him. This is not happening..." I rambled on; doubt filled through me, but in my cold dead unbeating heart there was a little speck of hope that told me that the ancestry line didn't die.

**EdwardPov**

I watched as my darling wife rambled on about the Catherine girl in gym today. I studied the features of my adopted father as my wife told the story of the event's of today.

"Well I was in gym today, and well Edward tell him. This is not happening..." My head snapped up, realising what my love had said.

"Yes, right. Well I, Bella and Alice were walking over to the bleachers while the coach called this girl over, her name was Catherine Masen." I explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Carlisle, we need to know the truth." Bella begged and pleaded. The look in her golden caramel eyes was pleading. You could easily get lost in them. "Please."

"I think that that would be alright, but how do you intend on figuring that out?" Carlisle questioned. _Please, don't break into the school, or her house._ I just smiled my crooked smile. I looked over at Bella; she had a glint in her eyes, although I could not quite tell if it was good or evil. "Fine, just wait till dark." With that he waved us out of his office. 

OoOoOo

**BellaPov**

"I found it over here." Alice exclaimed, vampire speed. We were currently in Catherine Masen's house, looking for something, anything that indicated that she was descended from Nathan, from us.

We stood looking at a huge oak wood bookcase; somehow it was familiar, just vaguely.

"It's my old bookcase, from my study, in Chicago." Edward remembered. "Bella, look at these books on here." I inched closer, moving steadily towards the bookcase. I looked at the books, they were our old books.

"If I am right, then, there should be an ancestry book on here. I wrote it, I had a feeling that one day we would need it." I said, examining each line, wanting to be careful so that I don't miss it. I saw one book, in old calligraphy on the side, it said Masen. I reached for it, being careful. Now I had it in my hands, fingers running over the old book. I flipped open the book, running my hand over each page.

"I remember writing this, it was like it was yesterday. " I flipped to the page, the last page I wrote on. "There," I explained, pointing to my writing. Next to my writing was more writing. But it wasn't mine. It was written by my son, Nathan. He signed the bottom, him and his wife's.

Nathan Masen Jennifer Masen

"He did marry." Edward wondered, I thought he didn't but there it was. They had the marriage certificate and the death certificate. Nathan died in 1954, and was married in 1938. His wife, Jennifer, died shortly before him. They had one child, born and died and had Catherine's mother. Then Catherine's parents had her, and that was that.

"So, she really is our descendant, then, isn't she?" I mumbled.

"Apparently."

OoOoOo

**EdwardPov**

I glided into the school, my sister and my wife on either side of me. Everybody turned around to look at us. We where the inhuman, the beautiful, the eternally damned and they were all afraid. I smiled just faintly hearing some of the thoughts of this school.

_He is so hot, wonder if I can get a date._

_That guy does not deserve her, she will be all mine._

I heard that voice and i snarled ever so faintly just so that Bella and Alice could hear me. They just looked at me.

Edward, don't blow our cover. That was Alice, I could never hear my darling's thoughts, they were something that were foreign to me. I reached my locker with Alice to my left and Bella to my right. My locker was 302; my combination was 45-12-15. I reached in and grabbed my gym bag and shut my locker, and then I walked off to the gym with Bella and Alice.

OoOoOo

**EdwardPov, continued**

I walked into the gym, the floor squeaky in protest with every step, every move that I took. I saw that Catherine girl again, her middle name was Elizabeth. I found that out from last night's events, when we just walked into the house, looking for something. Of course we found it, we always find it. I watched as her friend, I think her name was Melissa nudged her again.

"Liz, look." Of course, Catherine's head snapped up to meet my gaze. She quickly looked away, from across the gym I could hear her heartbeat quicken. I chuckled ever so quietly to myself. Bella looked at me questiongly. I just nodded my head nothing, and quickly took my seat, next to Alice. I watched as the gym teacher to attendance, all the while blocking out the thoughts of the others around me.

"Alright, everyone. Let's do 5 laps, now would be good." The coach yelled at us. We immediately got up, and started to run. I, Bella and Alice took the lead, of course.

We were all done in a matter of 5 minutes or so, except for us. We were done in a matter of 3 and a half minutes, sorry Carlisle.

"Now, everyone pair up and let's get going with those stretches." I watched as Bella and Alice went together, and how everyone else paired up too. When they were all paired up, it was just me and Catherine.

**a/n: Ok, so what is going to happen, I mean not so popular girl Catherine and vampire boy Edward, this will be interesting. **

**If you have any ideas, review or pm me! Thanks, and review, review, and review!**


	8. Questioning and a Scream

**a/n: I am so deeply happy, if that made any sense, that you all like my story!! It means so much to me, thank-you for all of the reviews, I promised an update today, and I broke my promise last time so, I really didn't want to break it this time. I have strep throat (yay for me!) and have loads of time on my hands, so this is a chapter you more than likely wouldn't want to miss. This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, I had so many great ideas for what could happen between Edward and Catherine, and to be honest, and while I am writing this I still don't know which one I am picking. So, just because this a/n is getting just a little bit too long, I will start writing the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is except for about 4 generations of the Masen line, wow that feels great to say that.**

**Inquiry**

**CatherinePov**

No, no, no, no, please no. I really did not need to be paired with the hottest guy attending our school at the moment. He seemed to smirk at me, as if he could read my thoughts. Why did Melissa pick this day to be sick, why? He moved gracefully over to me, and I could barley focus on what he was saying, you could see right through his shirt.

"Catherine, is it?" His voice was something I had never heard before, it was gentle, but an edge to it. It was soothing but coarse, playful but firm.

"Ya, what's it too you?" I said, playing the cool, calm and collected card. I folded my arms, and kinda slouched back. He looked kind of taken a back, like he wasn't expecting that.

"Nothing, but I presume we should start stretching, or the teacher will get mad. That is if you want to stretch." Raising and eyebrow, he questioned.

I responded to that with a sit down on the floor and spread my legs out.

**EdwardPov**

Catherine sat down on the floor, and I was quick to follow. She moved her legs out, and I put mine inside, she crossed her arms, I crossed mine, and she grabbed onto mine. Catherine pulled her arms away, as if she had just been burned.

"Do you like sleep in a deep freeze or something?" She questioned, "Your hands are so cold!"

"Sorry." Hesitantly she put her hands around mine, and bent forward. Over her back, when she was down I could see Bella, she winked at me.

"Class that is enough. Stand up; we have a guest here today. A black belt in tae-kwon doe, she will be teaching the class for the next couple of days."

"Thank-you, Mr. Collard. My name is Sam, and as you can see I am a black belt in tae-kwon doe. Tae-kwon doe is self defence, and no more. I am here to teach some moves, I expect utter respect, and silence. This will take concentration, so please, make lines here. Five in a row, then start another row."

After all of my years on this planet, I had never learned self defence. This will be something new, and I can't wait to see how this Catherine girl acts, especially with something like this. I wonder if she has the love of my life's clumsiness.

We are ready to start; this is what we are going to do. The first thing you need to now is stances, the first and foremost one is called the walking stance. "She showed us how to move our legs, position our feet. Then it was our turn to try.

OoOoOo

**BellaPov**

That was invigorating, it was something not normal, out of this world, and in other words it was perfect. We tried stances and punches, and even a kick or two. As I walked into the change room, Alice quickly left me side. I paid it no attention and entered the change room. I grabbed a towel from my locker, and then I smelt it. Salty, no Bella don't give into it. Please, Bella you are stronger than this, I could feel myself move down into a crouch. I could feel my eyes go pitch black, and my fangs sharpen to a point. I gave myself over to my senses, what was I doing. I quickly snapped out of it, and blocked out the smells. I moved over to the shower, and there I saw my great-great granddaughter, with a small pocket knife in her hand, lying down on the floor. She was passed out, from loss of blood. Going without a sense of smell was too uncomfortable, so I stopped it. Not realising what I was doing, then a scream.

**a/n: Ummm, Kay. Ya, not how I wanted this chapter to turn out. Not at all really, but I hope that everyone else out there likes it; I don't think I would go the bottom of the ocean for this one, lol. That is kinda an inside joke. But please review, and who was it that was screaming??**


	9. Something that I will never Forget

**a/n: Don't feel so great, tongue is numb, so this chapter is more than likely going to represent how I am feeling at the moment, which is really crappy.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, 4 generations of the Masen line, about it.**

**Something that I will never forget**

**JamiePov**

I walked aimlessly into the change room, minding my own business when I like saw the new girl hunched down, and lips pulled back exposing her teeth. I didn't mean to do it, but I screamed, and I screamed loud. Bella turned to look at me, her eyes were pitch black, and I staggered back. I had to shake my head, because next thing I knew, she wasn't there. Maybe I just imagined it all, hopefully, or that will be something that I will never forget, that's for sure.

**BellaPov**

Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is really just not good, Jamie saw me. So I bolted, leaving my great-great granddaughter behind. I couldn't do that, so I walked out into the hallway, and just took a breather. _Deep breath in, deep breath out._ I inhaled slowly, exhaled slowly, and rested my head against the lockers.

What to do, what to do, I contemplated. For one thing I just couldn't leave my descendent in there, but I couldn't let Jamie see me again. At least, not in this condition, so I focused on breathing, and walked back into the change room. There, I grabbed a towel and pretend as if nothing had happened. I leaned my head over to the left just a smidge to see if anyone was in the shower. Good, there was no one.

Making my way over to the shower with my towel, I passed Jamie, frozen with fear.

"Jamie is something wrong?" I questioned, putting fake concern into my voice.

"You, there, gone. What?" She stuttered, making no sense.

"I think it would be best if you sat down." I advised and gently pushed her over and down onto the bench while she just nodded in agreement.

"There, now just sit for a while." I muttered jokingly, and made my over to the showers with a smile on my face. I found my descendant on the floor, still bleeding, just too much. I wrapped the towel around here, picked her up in my arms, and left the change room, running vampire speed.

I reached my destination with a second or two, only to find my Edward leaning against the wall. He jumped in concern seeing Catherine my arms.

"Alice told me, she went to go and get Carlisle." He said, examing her arms, looking at the popped vein. "She cut a major vein, she'll need some transfusions, but I think she will be alright." I sighed in relief, medicine wasn't my strongest.

With Catherine in my arm and Edward's hand in my other we ran out the doors of the school to find Carlisle's Mercedes waiting for us. Alice opened up the door and we jumped in, and sped away.

**a/n: This was mainly a filler chapter, so please review and I'll update faster! By the way, you should check out my friend's story Innocent Liar by Miz. Jazz, it is really good, and I am a character in there, Miss. Samantha Vixen. So that with that, review, please!?!**


	10. Capturing vs a Shocker

**a/n: I officially hate disclaimers, they suck. I am no longer putting them ****on;**** you can just look back on other chapters, thanks! I have snow-day today!!!!!!!! So... that means updates, yes, yes I know you all love me, or hate me, depending on which it is. Hmm, -ponders to self-. Oh well, on with the chapter!**

**Capturing vs. ****a**** Shocker**

CatherinePov

My head swam, I felt like I was in a swimming pool, except one thing was different. The waves were crashing down on me, and I felt like I was drowning.

Then, as if all the water in the world was drained, I broke the surface. I inhaled deeply, and opened my eyes, only two find two topaz ones staring back at me. Involuntarily I closed them again. I felt the weight shift of the thing that I was lying on.

I peeked again, I found Edward Cullen sitting on a piano bench, staring back at me. I moved my head, avoiding his head. For the first time I realized where I was.

It was a nice house, no nice wasn't the word. It was huge, gigantic, I felt like an intruder in here.

"Catherine?" Edward's smooth voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" I croaked back, my voice sounded wretched. I did not want to talk, especially like this to the cutest guy in school. He laughed at that, as if he could read my mind. He had already done that once, I think. Or was it just a coincidence, without having more time to think about it Bella Hale waltzed into the room and sat down on the end of a couch.

JamiePov

_Crunch_, was the sound that I heard all the way while I was walking home. I loved the leaves, and hearing them be squashed under my feet was even more fun.

I was still awhile from home, and I passed a back alley. It was a shortcut to my house, and what was the harm. It wasn't like anything was going to happen.

So I started down the back alley, thinking the whole way of the scene I had witnessed at school today. Bella had been there, hunched down, like, like a, vampire. I quickly dismissed it from my mind, which was impossible; vampires weren't allowed to come out during the day.

I was near the middle of the alley, when I felt this weird sensation. Like a prickling up my back, that something was not right. Then out of nowhere three hooded figures appeared.

In the middle, there was a man, and on either side it looked to be women. On the left side, was someone tall, and on the right side was a smaller one. If I was going to have to get out of here, I was going to take the right side.

I broke for the right side, when I crashed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"The master does want to meet with you." She muttered in an evil voice, and I screamed in pain.

CatherinePov

I sat in amazement, Edward and Bella had just finished explaining that I was descended from them. At first I didn't believe it; it was like they were playing some sort of sick trick on me. But I saw the look in their eyes, they were pleading, begging me to understand, believe. Then as they moved on with the story, I did start to believe it. They knew my grandparents, Nathan was there son. They told me that when the Spanish influenza hit, they were diagnosed with it. Dr. Cullen was a vampire and he saved them, and then when they heard the Masen last name in gym that one day, they were so terribly surprised.

"Catherine, do you believe us?" Bella questioned, worry in her voice.

"Yes, well I think so at least."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but the little vampire, Alice, burst into the room.

"They didn't!" Edward roared.

"Oh, so you can read minds?"

"Yes, and Alice can see the future."Edward explained to me.

"Okay..."Feeling slightly embarrassed, just because of the fact that there were some things that I had thought about him.

"Well what happened?" Bella questioned. "Not everyone here can see the future or read minds!"

"They took Jamie."

"Who are they?" I questioned, feeling dumb for asking that question.

"The Volturi, they make sure that no one knows about us, or steps out of line." Alice said quickly, I barely caught all of it.

"We have to go and get her, this is my fault, and she shouldn't have to pay the price for it." Bella said guilty.

"Well, I'm coming." I said, and no one was going to argue with me on this.

**a/n: Dun, dun, dun. The Volturi took Jamie, this is horrible. Just to let you people out there, more than likely there is only going to be about 4 chapters left. So review, please and thank-you!**


	11. So Many Things, So Little Time

**a/n: Thank-you, thank-you –bows- for all of the reviews, I always try and respond to them, if I don't then there are two reasons why I don't. Either my computer is down or fanfiction is down! But anyways on with the chapter, I have this song, you can listen to it this chapter, or the next chapter, or the next next chapter or all three if you want. It is called **_**Nothing Left to Lose by Mat Kearney**_**; it is a really good song! I don't think that there is anything else, so enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

**So Many Things, So Little Time**

**BellaPov**

This was my entire fault; I had this huge weight on my shoulders. It was crushing me, suffocating me. If we were to late then the Miller's had lost their daughter and it was my entire fault. I needed to save her, or, I don't know what I would do.

I looked out the window, and saw the country flying beneath me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat, not wanting to drown in my guilt.

But, something was off.

**EdwardPov**

I saw my Bella, my precious Bella, close her eyes and lean back.

I had never felt so far away from her, all of my life, well if you could call it a life. She had been closed from me ever since the news of Jamie. I could tell that she felt guilty, and she had no need to be. I knew not what happened in the change room, was it only mere hours ago.

I cautiously put my hand on hers and Bella's eyes snapped open.

"Bella, what happened?" I said quietly not wanting her to become angered with me.

"It is not your burden to bear." She muttered back.

"But I do bear it, do I not."

I did not receive an answer, she closed her eyes again, but squeezed my hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

I couldn't push the thing; it was something, from my mind. It was something dark and deep. Every time that I reached out to find what it was, it would recoil. Then and there I knew that something was not right.

**CatherinePov**

I watched as my great-grandparents had a silent fight. I had learned so much about them in so little time, and I never wanted it to end. Maybe, I could convince them to make me one, and then we could be a real family. But this little thing inside of me told me different.

I sat alone across the aisle from Edward and Bella, as I remembered the memorable events that had happened in the last hour.

Alice had burst into the room, telling three of us that Jamie had been kidnapped by the Volturi, she said that they had not yet made a decision on what do to do with her. We had then left for the nearest airport and made the quickest flight to Italy. So here we were I never believed in my wildest dreams that this would ever be happening to me.

I was going to Italy, with my great-grandparents. Not only that, but they were vampires, and I think they loved me. But I was not sure, I could only hope.

**CarlislePov**

Onward I looked as my adopted son and daughter fought out their differences. I turned my gaze towards Catherine, and she reminded me so much of Bella, when she was human. He hand was in a bandage, and would be okay.

So much had happened in the last days that I was sure that it was surreal. And something, something kept nagging me that something was off; something was going to take a turn, a turn for the worse.

I looked at my wife, and she smiled her warm, loving gaze back at me. I felt the thing melt, but not completely.

**AlicePov**

As the plane landed, I had a vision. And it was not something some people were going to like.

**a/n: And review, if you can guess the Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** reference in here, tell me. Because that is like one of my all time favourite ****movie**** and people are really going to ha****te me soon. If you can guess what is going to happen then review and tell me!**

**So pretty please review!?!**


	12. Information on the Obvious

**a/n: W-O-W! I love all of the reviews that I got, and almost everyone got the whole Pirates reference. I am so sorry that I have not updated for a while, just I have been reading lately. I am so into these new books called the Blue Bloods series, well obviously as you can tell by my other story: The Substance. I have also been swamped with studying for tests among other things, so I will update today, and on Tuesday, just to let you know! Also a reminder you can listen to ****Nothing Left to Lose by Mat Kearney**** for this chapter!**

**Information on the Obvious**

**EdwardPov**

Alice was blocking her mind from me, so I knew that she had seen something. Every time that I tried to talk to her, she just shook her head back. Then and there, I knew that something awful was going to happen. Was it a mistake that we had brought Catherine, at what price would have to pay to get Jamie back? These constant thoughts swirled around in my head, mingling with the 'voices' of others.

**AlicePov**

I tried my hardest to block my thoughts from my brother. But I myself could not stop thinking about the inevitable. I knew what our mistake was going to be, I had already tried to stop it but, I failed. I failed myself, Catherine, Bella and Edward and my family. This was not going to be a good day for the Cullen clan.

I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand, I wanted to tell him so bad what was going to happen, so he could be prepared, and risk Edward over-hearing, it was something that I could not risk.

Mulling over my options a door swung open and there stood Heidi, she beckoned for us to follow her. We followed her faithfully; I could Catherine's heartbeat behind. Slowly rising, beating ever so faster.

If I could cry, I would be at the moment. Jasper feeling my emotions pulled me off to the side. He bent down so he was at eye level with me, and just stared at me. I felt so lucky, and so cursed at the same time.

Lucky, lucky because I Jasper for my husband. He so understood, so caring. He knew exactly what was wrong, and how to fix it. Even if it was a simple hug or something more, I always knew that I had him, forever.

But, then I had never felt so damned in my life. So cursed for what I had, to be able to see the future. Edward and Bella had explained to Catherine how seeing the future works. But even Edward, who could read minds, did not know the half of it. How everything seemed to come crashing down on you, the world tumbling down on you.

To see the future so many different ways, the different things of each. Seeing what could happen, to predict the future. The consequences of each decision, the aftermath. Or how things would start. How something so joyful, so happy, so joyous could turn on a dime. To see the horrible things that happened, the broken hearts, the shattered dreams. Nothing, nothing could ever amount to what I saw through my eyes.

**JasperPov**

Something was seriously off with Alice; I had never seen her so broken in the past. My little angel, who was always so happy, looked so torn apart. Like she wanted to crawl up into a little hole and never come out. So ready to end her life and that was something that I could never allow.

I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame, and hugged her furiously. I could feel her shake; shake with fear, with anger, with sorrow. I could feel it all, and I loved her so much, nothing could ever let me let her go.

**CarlislePov**

We passed by Jasper and Alice, and my suspicions were confirmed. Something was going to take a turn for the worse; I just hoped that we had enough time to prevent it.

As I walked up and into the room I saw my old friends. Who so long ago had tried to change my diet.

"Carlisle. How good it is to see your young face again." Aro chanted. I felt as if I could strangle the man at that moment, and I felt as if I could do it, with the look of the paper skin that he wore. I thought as I hugged, not only Aro, but Caius and Marcus, how they could live with themselves. I respected that they were going to protect our kind. But could they not have given us more time, as soon as we had found out about that we were once again going to uproot where there was less change for someone to find out our secret.

"Yes, it is good to see the trio together again." I said, mock happiness lining my every word.

"What do we owe this wonderful visit? From an old friend?" Aro crooned again. The other two against the wall looked utterly bored, as if they have seen to long the enthusiasm of this millennia old vampire.

"Actually, we have come to retrieve something, or some-"

"One." Caius finished for me. "You can't have her, she shows great possibility this one does, promising."

**BellaPov**

"Please," I begged ", I should have hunted the night before. I was too careless and Jamie does not need to suffer the consequences. I started forward, but Edward's hand stopped me, I brushed it aside. "Aro, Marcus, Caius," I turned to each in turn ", please, do not do this."

They seemed to mull this over and over again in their heads, comparing the pros and cons of each. When they were to announce their decision, something caught a certain someone's attention.

"And who do we have here?" Aro said, wondering over to Catherine.

"That is our great-granddaughter." Edward mumbled, cursing silently to himself that Aro had discovered her. "Catherine."

"This is something extraordinaire, something unheard of. I must have her."

**AlicePov**

I could hear everything that was going on in that conference, that meeting, and I was not going to let it happen.

I broke out of Jasper's embrace and into the conference room, and he was hot on my heels. I could over in the corner little Jane ready to strike, but I was going to first.

**AroPov**

I watched as the littlest Cullen, Mary Alice ran over and threw my Jane up against the wall. I saw the shock on the faces of the Cullen's and Hales, and I took my chance. I grabbed Catherine threw her over my shoulder and broke from the room.

**EdwardPov**

The scene flew before my eyes. Alice pinned Jane up against the wall and Aro broke with Catherine slung over his shoulder. This was something I was not going to stand for, I chased after him, always just so close, and then he broke ahead. I could feel Bella behind me, and we ran for our lives, for her life.

**a/n: Review, please. I love them, and I update faster!**


	13. It Was All Going Fine

**a/n: Not so many reviews last time, and that hurts, just a little. But thank-you to the people who did review, i always love to check my e-mail and see so many reviews, they really make my day! Once again just a reminder, you can listen to Nothing Left to Lose by Mat Kearney, amazing song!**

**It was all Going Fine**

**AlicePov**

I held in my screams as Jane tortured me, I did not want to let on how much pain I was in. Finally I could not hold it in any longer and my scream echoed off the walls, the walls of the ancient castle. Jasper and Carlisle rushed to my aid, Emmett throwing Jane, breaking her concentration. I steadily rose from the floor, my father and husband helping me, lifting my slowly to my feet.

I took in the scene around me, Caius and Marcus were gone, and so was Jane.

I acted fast, and ran.

The time on the clock was slowly reaching its end, its noise mocking me, I ran faster. The steady tick-tock of the clock got louder and I gave one final push of speed and ran down the hallways.

**BellaPov**

I followed after my husband, running, reacting faster than ever down the hallways. It was a race against time; I did not want to have Jaime to die, or Catherine.

Edward turned the corner, and I did too.

**EdwardPov**

My feet screeched on the floor as I came to a slow, but sudden stop. My wife, just feet behind my, stopped as well. I was sure that I had seen them go into this room, I slowly entered the room.

I took in my surroundings, making a mental note of everything. There was a red leather couch in one corner, along with some paintings on the wall. Along the other side there were some desks, among other things.

I saw the people standing in front of me, three strong, had been for ages. Marcus, Caius and Aro stood there, waiting for us. I realised that Catherine was not with them, where was she. Jane stepped out in front, in her arms was Catherine.

A low snarl broke from my chest, ripping through the tension.

"I don't think so, Edward. You see, if you take a step closer, some drastic things are going to happen. And we don't want anyone hurt here, now do we." Aro said, looking at my wife.

**AlicePov**

Damn, why did these hallways have to be so confusing? So many rooms they could be in, so many choices, but the ticking was getting louder and I was going to miss it.

I thought desperately to myself hoping that Edward would not do anything rash, anything of the spur of the moment, don't try and be the hero, not today.

I stopped, and I knew I was too late, the scream ripped through the hallways.

**a/n: Oh no, what happened, the next chapter is the last, and please review!!**


	14. I Wish It Was Me

**a/n: Final chapter!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it so much, I know I did. ****And this chapter is really important to listen to Nothing Left to Lose by Mat Kearney. Also, little bit mad about all the reviews I got, a whole 6, six!!!!! Thanks guys, I feel loved, so much!**

**I Wish It Was Me**

**BellaPov**

I saw my Catherine, my dear sweet Catherine drop the floor. I saw the look of pleasure on Jane's face, I knew right then and there I was going to rip her to shreds and burn them. I looked over at Edward who had a look of pure horror on his face, nothing like I had ever seen before. Except for maybe when Carlisle told us that we could no longer see our son.

But now, being here, watching her die, it was not something that I was not going to let it happen, I wish it was me.

And I lunged for her throat.

**CarlislePov**

I looked over at my watch, some time had passed sine Alice had left, so much had happened.

I lost my train of thought as I heard a scream, a bone shattering scream. And I knew that something took a turn, and we were too late. I ran down the hallways, knowing its mysteries, hallways, doorways, just from being here for a decade.

**EdwardPov**

I watched my wife lunge for Jane, intent on killing her. I ran over to Catherine, she was lying on the floor, her wound had reopened. I was going to murder Jane, but my wife was way ahead of me. I returned my attention back to my descendant.

I picked her up in my arms; I looked at her.

"Edward." Was all that she had to say, I could hear so many thoughts going through her mind, this is one time that I wish I was human, that I could die, take her place. I never wished this upon her; I tried so desperately to turn her 'voice' off.

If I could cry, I would be. Never so much I had I known pain, what she was going through. Her mascara stained tears ran down her cheeks, she was in so much pain.

I heard the wall shatter under shear force. I looked up to see my sister, Alice, through Jane against the wall.

"You. Little. Horrible. Person." She made a point of saying each word with force. "How do you live with yourself, inflecting so much, so much pain on someone so innocent?" I had never seen little Jane of the Volturi look so scared before in her life.

I watched as the rest of my family filed into the room, murderous looks on each face, ready to kill someone, if need be.

Bella, ran over to my side, and sat down next to me, she knew what was going through my mind, not needing to be a mind reader to read my mind.

I shifted her over into my wife's arms, and we watched her die in our arms.

**a/n: The end, hope you liked it. There will be a sequel, much to some of my friend's dismay, so you can put me on author alert, and it will explain everything that this didn't!!!!!!!!! So review, and let me know what in the world that you thought of this, insanely different story!**


End file.
